


Sweet Love

by ninah240



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Yaoi, kakavege
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninah240/pseuds/ninah240
Summary: Mais um dia de treinamento entre Goku e Vegeta.Inspirado pela música Teeth - 5 Seconds of Summer.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Eu estava com a ideia de fazer essa oneshot já tem um tempo agora, sempre que ouvia a música Teeth do 5 Seconds of Summer. Inclusive ela já estava pronta tem alguns dias, mas hoje eu finalmente consegui parar para revisar e publicar.

Goku defendeu com facilidade um chute forte de Vegeta com o antebraço esquerdo, ao mesmo tempo que sorria e mudava o peso do corpo para socar o estômago desprotegido do parceiro de treino. Todos os dias, eles seguiam o mesmo ritual. Tomavam café da manhã com suas famílias, e depois se encontravam para lutar. Era praticamente sagrado, e Goku adorava essa dinâmica. Estava tão acostumado a ter Vegeta lutando com ele, que se sentia perdido, se não conseguissem treinar. Seja por Bulma precisar de Vegeta, ou Chichi pedir para ele cuidar das plantações.

_Can’t look away._

Mas hoje o outro estava no seu melhor, e Goku não podia simplesmente desviar o olhar. A graça e destreza com que ele atacava, e ao mesmo tempo conseguia manter sua defesa. Os golpes certeiros, parecendo uma dança cronometrada entre eles. Mesmo assim, Vegeta sempre o surpreendia mudando de tática constantemente. Lutando como se sua vida dependesse disso, mesmo que não fosse o caso. Goku sabia que ele estava se segurando para não destruir tudo. Até mesmo Goku se segurava hoje em dia, tendo consciência de que uma luta deles com plenos poderes, poderia destruir tudo em um piscar de olhos.

Outro golpe por trás na intenção de acertar sua cabeça, mas ele abaixa a tempo passando uma rasteira no outro, que perde levemente o equilíbrio, se recuperando com facilidade dando uma cambalhota para trás. Eles estão sorrindo um para o outro, e é nesses momentos que o mundo de Goku para. É exatamente aqui, que ele vê que valeu a pena salvar Vegeta há tantos anos atrás. Que cada raiva e ódio que ele recebeu do outro, valeu a pena para serem o que são hoje.

_Blood on my shirt_

Goku consegue acertar um chute certeiro nas costelas de Vegeta quando ele vacila deixando a guarda aberta novamente.

"Abaixou a guarda!" Goku grita feliz por achar uma brecha, golpeando seu peito, deixando o outro sem ar por alguns segundos.

Vegeta não fica nada satisfeito, franzindo ainda mais a testa em desgosto. Libera uma explosão de ki direto no peito de Goku, que estava a menos de meio metro dele, queimando a roupa e a pele dele, e isso dói.

"Vegeta! Tínhamos combinado nada de explosões de ki hoje!" resmunga Goku tirando a parte de cima do seu gi agora destruído.

"Eu não me lembro de nada disso…" diz Vegeta sorrindo malicioso.

"Então é assim? Veremos como consegue lidar com isso então…"

Goku libera várias bolas de energia para cima do outro sorrindo brincalhão. Forma uma nuvem de poeira em volta de Vegeta, que Goku sabia estar se defendendo com facilidade. Afinal, nenhum dos dois estava atirando para matar, e também não estavam transformados. A poeira abaixa, e ele pode confirmar suas suspeitas, vendo o outro com os braços cruzados por cima do rosto e sua roupa azul royal, sem armadura hoje, rasgada em alguns lugares. Goku lambe os lábios involuntariamente gostando da cena à sua frente.

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet_

Vegeta se recupera rapidamente, desferindo socos contra Goku, que apenas bloqueia esperando o momento certo. Mas Vegeta sorri trapaceando novamente, ele sobe para Super Saiyajin Blue aumentando sua velocidade e força. Goku não gosta disso, imita o companheiro e sobe seu ki até virar Super Saiyajin Blue também. Não demorando muito para atacar e conseguir derrubar Vegeta com uma cotovelada no meio das costas, jogando-o no chão. Goku o vira para cima, segurando seus pulsos enquanto senta sobre as coxas abaixo dele.

"E aqui estamos novamente Vegeta! Você perdeu!"

O menor rosna, tentando sair do aperto e continuar lutando, mas Goku sabe melhor. Abaixa sua cabeça colocando seus lábios sobre o do outro, apenas para levantar a cabeça rapidamente e evitar uma cabeçada de Vegeta.

"Não seja assim, você sabe que quem perde fica por baixo, Geta." ele fala sério esperando que o outro desista da luta, ou talvez não. Era sempre bom quando a luta ainda existia quando eles começavam a segunda parte do seu treinamento. A parte que Goku mais gostava, e suspeitava que Vegeta também, mesmo que não fosse admitir para ninguém.

Abaixa a cabeça novamente, dessa vez começando a chupar o pescoço do outro, bem próximo da orelha, onde sabia que era o lugar mais sensível. Goku ouve um rosnado novamente, mas dessa vez, não parecia com tanta raiva. Ele sorri e sussurra.

"Não resista, você quer isso tanto quanto eu. Ou até mais, pelo volume que estou sentindo na sua calça apertada."

"Não seja convencido Kakarotto!"

Goku ri suavemente começando a traçar uma trilha de beijos e chupadas do pescoço até a boca, começando um beijo apressado, cheio de desejo, quase desesperado. Onde suas línguas disputam o domínio da outra. Vegeta nunca cedia facilmente no começo, ele sempre precisava de um incentivo, e Goku estava mais do que feliz em dar, quando solta uma das mãos e aperta o pênis do outro por cima da calça. Sentindo Vegeta gemer dentro do beijo. Seu cabelo é apertado quando o menor o puxa juntando mais as suas bocas. Um sabor tão doce, comparado com toda a sua forma bruta de lutar. Uma contradição.

_Push me away_

Vegeta interrompe o beijo me empurrando para longe de sua boca. Distraído demais, Goku achou que o outro já tinha cedido, leigo engano.

"Vamos Vegeta, não seja assim…"

"Você sabe muito bem que isso tudo é errado imbecil" diz Vegeta sentando com Goku ainda sobre suas coxas.

Goku faz beicinho, passando as mãos pela cintura fina, porém musculosa do outro.

"Se ninguém souber de nada, ninguém vai ficar chateado, apesar de que eu suspeito que elas já saibam, só estão evitando o assunto."

"O que?! Como elas sabem?"

"Você não tem sido muito cuidadoso, os arranhões que você tem deixado nas minhas costas tem feito Chichi perguntar."

"Posso falar o mesmo pelos seus chupões. Tinha que deixar um chupão no meu pescoço toda vez?" Vegeta coloca a mão no pescoço onde já estava se formando uma marca vermelha.

"Eu não resisto" disse Goku sedutor. "e o som que você faz toda vez que eu chupo seu pescoço, é simplesmente divino."

_Don’t know if you love me or want me dead_

O olhar é de raiva que Vegeta dá a Goku, que já viu esse mesmo olhar várias vezes no começo da amizade deles, quando Vegeta ainda o queria morto. Mas isso tinha mudado com o tempo, o olhar de raiva pura tinha diminuído e se tornado algo similar a um olhar de simples irritação. Porém, nesses momentos que Goku fazia questão de provocá-lo, surgia novamente, mesmo que durasse apenas alguns segundos como agora. E era substituído por algo mais suave, mais doce, que ele não conseguia decifrar, e duvidava que Vegeta soubesse que estava fazendo isso de forma tão aberta.

Cansado de esperar, e percebendo que a conversa não levaria a lugar nenhum, Goku coloca suas mãos por baixo da regata do outro, puxando-a por cima de sua cabeça, antes de atacar novamente o seu pescoço. Ouvindo gemidos suaves, enquanto apertava sua cintura com firmeza. Essa era uma das vantagens de transar com o príncipe dos saiyajins. Ele não precisava segurar sua força, porque Vegeta conseguiria levar com maestria.

Goku empurra o corpo de Vegeta na terra abaixo deles, e move sua boca para o mamilo esquerdo, tomando seu tempo. Duas mãos apertavam suas coxas com força como se quisesse machucar. E às vezes ele achava que essa era a intenção de Vegeta. Deixá-lo com dor. Como um aviso, ele para de lamber o bico do mamilo, e segura os pulsos de Vegeta com força, olhando-o no olho, fazendo ele soltar com uma careta.

E então ele volta a chupar o mamilo pressionando os pulsos do outro no chão ao lado de seus ombros. Ele alterna entre os dois mamilos, chupando e lambendo com calma, se deleitando com os movimentos de quadril que o outro fazia, empurrando contra o pênis já duro de Goku.

"Não seja impaciente."

"Você está fazendo isso de propósito! Me provocando!"

Goku apenas ri beijando seu peito, e abdômen, descendo cada vez mais até o começo dos pelos pubianos, baixando a borda da calça justa devagar, até o meio das coxas musculosas, levando a cueca junto. Um beijo é dado próximo à virilha, fazendo Vegeta contorcer de antecipação. Goku gostava de mantê-lo assim, na expectativa, ansioso para o que iria acontecer. Tinha dias que ele gostava de prolongar como hoje, e tinha outros que ele gostava de apenas de uma foda rápida e forte, para satisfazer a impaciência de Vegeta.

Beijou a glande do pênis duro à sua frente com delicadeza, mal encostando nele. Ouviu um gemido de frustração. Pegou a base do pênis em sua mão, e colocou a ponta em sua boca, chupando. Desceu um pouco mais, e sentiu duas mãos apertarem seus cabelos o empurrando para baixo. Deixou Vegeta levar a melhor dessa vez, engolindo todo o cumprimento, encostando no fundo da sua garganta. Ele já estava acostumando com isso. Vegeta sempre gostava quando ele o fazia.

Agarrou as coxas dele o segurando no lugar, enquanto começa a chupá-lo subindo e descendo por todo o pênis dele. Os gemidos de Vegeta estavam aumentando, e a força em sua cabeça também. Se fosse um ser humano comum, já estaria seriamente machucado. Percebeu que o pênis já estava escorrendo pré-gozo, um sinal claro que deveria parar. Tirou as mãos de Vegeta dos seus cabelos, e parou de chupá-lo, deixando um fio de baba escorrer da sua boca, que prontamente lambeu de seus lábios. Vegeta estava hipnotizado olhando para ele, seus olhos cheios de um sentimento puro, que Goku gostava de imaginar que era amor.

Beijou Vegeta novamente, segurando seu rosto para não escapar. Ele sempre achava que o outro iria fugir a qualquer momento. Que iria terminar tudo e ir embora, sem olhar para trás. Deu um selinho em seus lábios quando o beijo terminou, erguendo o corpo novamente. Vegeta estava uma bagunça, corado, com os lábios inchados e cabelos bagunçados. Era uma visão linda.

"Kakarotto…"

Goku fez que não com a cabeça, ele não queria ouvir nada agora. Colocou dois dedos nos lábios de Vegeta.

"Abra a boca."

O outro prontamente atendeu ao seu pedido, sugando seus dedos e molhando-os de saliva. Eles não tinham lubrificante disponível hoje, e essa era sua melhor aposta no momento. O pênis de Goku contraiu em sua cueca diante daquela visão. Vegeta segurando seu pulso, enquanto chupava seus dedos, brincando com eles com a língua dentro de sua boca. Ele poderia gozar só com isso.

"É o suficiente Vegeta."

Puxou os dedos molhados, erguendo as pernas do outro colocando o primeiro dedo em sua entrada. Ainda estava um pouco solto da transa do dia anterior, então o dedo deslizou com facilidade. Vegeta tinha perdido muito nas lutas ultimamente, e Goku começava a achar que era de propósito.

"Você ainda está solto de ontem Geta… Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, diria que você tem perdido de propósito ultimamente, só para me ter dentro de você."

"Pare de falar Kakarotto… eu não estou interessado no seu discurso vulgar."

Goku coloca um segundo dedo, esticando ainda mais as paredes internas, tomando seu tempo, procurando por aquele lugar especial que faria Vegeta contorcer de prazer. E ele sabe que o encontrou quando o vê curvar a coluna gemendo alto. Ele pressiona novamente, deixando o outro cada vez mais no limite. Cada vez mais desesperado.

_Something in the way you’re looking through my eyes_

Ele mesmo já não estava aguentando esperar mais. Tirou os dedos, e puxou a calça e cueca do outro totalmente agora, deixando-o completamente nu, exceto pelas luvas, que ainda permaneciam em suas mãos. Não hesitou em puxá-las fora também, ele gostava de sentir os dedos macios de Vegeta em sua pele. Abaixou sua própria calça soltando a faixa azul, levando a cueca junto.

Puxou Vegeta pelo quadril o colocando em cima de suas coxas entrando finalmente dentro do outro. Essa era a melhor sensação do dia, estar dentro dele. Se deliciar com o calor e aperto que sempre encontrava ali. Começou a se mover lentamente com os olhos fechados, memorizando todas sensações possíveis.

"Kakarotto faça isso direito! Eu não sou sua esposa delicada!"

Com um rosnado, Goku abriu os olhos curvando o corpo para frente, entrando mais fundo agora. Ele não gostava quando Vegeta trazia Chichi no meio de suas transas, o deixava com raiva. Agarrou os cabelos de Vegeta beijando sua boca duramente, não parando seus movimentos cada vez mais fortes.

Interrompeu o beijo olhando nos olhos de Vegeta, a forma como ele o olhava provocando, o incitando a ir mais fundo, a machucá-lo. Mordeu os lábios do outro, a ponto de tirar sangue, provando o sabor de cobre. Com uma mão segurava a cintura dele contra o chão, mantendo-o no lugar, e a outra ainda permanecia nos cabelos azuis, puxando com força, deixando o pescoço exposto.

"É isso que você gosta não é? Que eu faça com força. Você me pede isso com o olhar, como se quisesse que eu expurgue todos os seus pecados Vegeta."

"Cala a boca."

Goku enfia os dentes com força na curva do pescoço do outro, tirando um grito dele, marcando-o como se fosse uma propriedade sua, e o deixa mais excitado, ficando na borda. Nunca tinha feito isso até agora, cruzado essa linha, e com certeza Vegeta brigaria com ele depois. Goku podia sentir Vegeta começar a apertar em volta do seu pênis enquanto gozava entre os dois, espalhando esperma em seus abdomens. Mais algumas estocadas e ele o acompanhou ofegante, gozando dentro com um gemido. 

Diminuiu a velocidade aos poucos, e seus cabelos voltaram a cor natural, Vegeta também já estava com os cabelos negros novamente. Saiu do outro com cuidado e deitou de lado no chão, puxando-o para o seu peito.

_You’re looking at me like you don’t know who I am._

Aos poucos os dois foram recuperando o fôlego, apenas apreciando o momento de pós orgamo juntos. Goku segurando Vegeta contra o peito, e este estava com o braço em cima das costelas do maior, deixando-se ficar no conforto do abraço. Por mais que ele gostasse disso, ele sabia que Vegeta não demoraria a se levantar e virar para ir embora. Que não diria nem ao menos um adeus e voltaria para sua casa, assim como ele mesmo faria. Fingindo que nada daquilo já acontecia há um mês.

O momento foi quebrado como ele esperava. Vegeta levantou ficando de pé, recolhendo suas roupas jogadas do chão. Da posição que Goku estava, dava para ver a porra escorrer lentamente da sua bunda entre suas coxas.

"Vegeta, fique mais um pouco."

O olhar no rosto de Vegeta era de surpresa, que foi logo escondida por uma mais neutra.

"Do que está falando Kakarotto? Essa é a rotina, treinamos, transamos e depois cada um vai viver sua vida."

"Eu sei que é, mas hoje eu quero que isso dure mais um pouco."

Goku está sentado agora e puxa a mão de Vegeta, trazendo-o para o seu colo ainda nu. Beija sua bochecha com carinho.

"Você quer uma segunda rodada? É isso?" Vegeta pergunta inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado.

Goku nega, chacoalhando a cabeça.

"Só fique quieto um minuto, e você poderá ir" disse Goku colocando um beijo na mordida, como se pedisse desculpas. Vegeta tinha um olhar de confusão em seu rosto, fazendo com que Goku sorrisse e o beijasse na boca de novo, dessa vez mais lento, mais apaixonado. "eu te amo Vegeta, mesmo que você não o faça, e tudo isso seja apenas sexo."

O corpo de Vegeta fica tenso no seu colo, e ele se levanta rapidamente. Goku sabia que tinha estragado tudo, vendo o outro se vestir com pressa.

"Você está confundindo as coisas Kakarotto. Não estamos em um relacionamento. Ambos somos casados e com filhos. Não precisamos complicar ainda mais as coisas" Vegeta fala terminando de se vestir. Se aproxima pegando o rosto de Kakarotto em suas mãos, dando um beijo rápido "sinto muito, mas isso é o melhor. Mesmo horário amanhã?"

Goku assente. Ele já sabia que seria essa a resposta. Mas às vezes ele gostava de imaginar que Vegeta apenas o beijaria e diria que também o amava. Ao invés de levantar voo e ir embora.

**Author's Note:**

> Se tiver algum erro, críticas ou sugestões, me deixe saber :)


End file.
